6SWORD
by Taril
Summary: Salaryman Katakura Kojuurou meets his idol.
1. Are You Ready

**Title:** 6SWORD – Are You Ready

**Part:** 1/?

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Salaryman Katakura Kojuurou meets his idol.

**Warnings:** Present AU. Fanboy Kojuurou.

AN: I don't know what I was on when I started writing this. I'm so sorry. And I think this is the worst fic summary I've ever written.

* * *

His watch read 2:50PM. Kojuurou glanced at it disapprovingly. A late lunch, but it could not be helped. The amount of paperwork that needed filing was piling up, and the employees were as useless as ever. Instead of supervising, he had ended up helping the idiots with their work, and in the end, sent them off to lunch break and did the rest himself. A dark frown settled on his mouth. A pedestrian squeaked and hurried on his way. Something as simple as filing papers should not have taken three people to do. Although in the end it was him doing all the work. As usual.

With another grimace at his watch, the office worker set a clipped pace towards the café at the intersection, leather briefcase secure in his grip. Hopefully, by the time he got back, the office would still be in one piece.

:::

Sandwich finally procured, Kojuurou sat at one of the café's outdoor tables. A neat stack of documents lay in front of him. The leather briefcase balanced carefully in his lap. Kojuurou preferred bringing his own lunches, but he was often too busy to do so.

Pedestrians and shoppers dotted the two intersected streets. Cars sped by to their destinations. Quite a few people were window shopping.

A woman and her teenage son were strolling towards the café. Kojuurou watched them. He was not sure why they had caught his attention. The woman was beautiful, but that was not the reason.

The son was saying something. "Mom, I'm hungry." He looked to be about eighteen years old. Kids these days. His mother gave him an indulgent smile and asked, "What do you want to eat?" Parents these days. The son replied, "I heard this café's pretty good. I want something from here." The mother and son pair headed into the café.

Kojuurou realized that there was a third person with them, but the young man had been walking behind the two. He wore a hoodie, and he kept his hands in his pockets. The young man stood close to the wall of the building, as if attempting to melt in. His face carried an expression of distaste and boredom. Kojuurou took a bite out of his sandwich and frowned. Kids these days, with no sense of their surroundings, unsatisfied with everything.

His eyes could not leave the young man. Something about the way he was dressed? No, he was dressed as plain as possible. The hoodie on a sunny day? No, Kojuurou had seen stranger fashion choices. Strands of brown hair escaping the young man's hoodie? No, that's normal. Those eyes- That eye. That medical eyepatch. That face. That hair. Kojuurou nearly choked. How could he have not recognized that young man? A hoodie should not have stopped him from recognizing that young man. Kojuurou swallowed hard and stood up. His briefcase clattered unnoticed to the ground, drawing stares from neighbouring tables.

The young man did not seem to notice.

Kojuurou took a step, and stumbled over his dropped briefcase. He attempted to gather himself. He only had one chance.

The young man stared blankly at nothing.

Kojuurou swept any stray hairs from his forehead. He took a step. And another step.

Somehow he ended up standing in front of the young man, who looked at him with suspicion.

Kojuurou cleared his throat. He opened his mouth.

"Please let me shake your hand." Was what tumbled out of his mouth, all rushed and jumbled together. Disgrace. He should commit seppuku for this disgrace in front of the most important person in his life.

The young man stared at him like he had grown a second head. "What'd you say?"

Kojuurou's heart nearly stopped. The young man had talked to him. He cleared his throat again and focused. "Uh. You are Date Masamune, am I correct? Katakura Kojuurou. I'm a fan. Please, if you aren't troubled, do you mind giving me-" His voice nearly cracked. "-giving me an autograph?"

Masamune raised an eyebrow and smiled. Kojuurou had to steel his weak knees. That smile was lovelier than any reproduced image on magazine or poster paper, and it was directed at him.

"All right." Masamune's signature English brought his attention back. The young man was giving him an amused look. "You got a pen?"

Leading the way back to his table, Kojuurou regained his composure. Picking up his briefcase, he placed it on his chair. He pulled out a business card and set a pen next to it. "I apologize, but I do not have any blank sheets of paper with me."

"No problem." The tip of the ballpoint pen blazed across paper like lightning. "Katakura Kojuurou-san, right?" Masamune grinned. "I remember you. You come to all my events. Thanks for supporting me."

Kojuurou could die happy now. "Masamune-sama…! It is always a pleasure to attend your events." A hand stretched out in front of him. "Masamune-sama?"

His idol tilted his head. "You wanted a handshake, right?"

It was not Kojuurou's first time shaking Date Masamune's hand; he had gone to every single handshake event, but each time was still a new experience.

Masamune grasped his hand and gave it a solid shake. It was a firm handshake. Something every good employee should have. The young man grinned again. "Mind if I sit down?"

Kojuurou's heart stuttered. "I would be honoured."

:::

Masamune supported his head with his palm. "So do you come here often?"

"Yes. I often eat lunch here."

"Oh~ the food must be good then." His idol flashed him with an impish smile.

Kojuurou was flustered. "Why do you say that, Masamune-sama?"

"My fans have good taste, you see?" Kojuurou could not resist returning Masamune's grin with his own. "Of course, Masamune-sama."

Masamune gestured to Kojuurou's stack of documents. "Is your workplace nearby?"

"Yes. I work in that office building over there."

Masamune whistled. "Nice."

The café door jingled. The woman and her son walked out.

The son caught sight of them and approached the table. "Nii-san, is this your friend? One of your fans?" Ah yes, Kojuurou should have realized sooner. When Masamune first became an idol, he had been asked about his family in an interview. He had listed his father, mother, and a younger brother.

Masamune stood. "Gotta go. See you at my next event." With that, he marched off.

His brother looked at Kojuurou. "Nii-san's always like that."

Kojuurou watched as Masamune's mother and brother continued their leisurely stroll.

:::

"Why's Boss just sitting there staring at his desk?"

"What's he looking at?"

"Isn't that a business card?"

"I think Boss's mind left this world."

The three office workers peeked through a crack in Kojuurou's office door.

Kojuurou's eyes shifted, and pinned his spying employees with a glare. "Are you guys done your assigned work?"

Three meek squeaks sounded. "Yes sir!"

Kojuurou walked to the door with a stern face. "There's no overtime today. Have a good night."

The door slammed resolutely in their faces.

"Something's definitely up with Boss!"

"No overtime? We always get overtime! What does this mean?"

"…Maybe Boss finally met the lady of his dreams!"

"Are you an idiot? Boss would never get that worked up over anyone."

The office worker with the glasses scratched his chin. "When Boss came in from lunch, he kept muttering 'Masamune-sama'."

"Masamune-sama? Oh, I've heard that name before. Isn't that Masamune one of those idols or models or something? I hear a good number of his fans are male."

"…Boss is in love with an idol?"

The door banged open, catching the chubby one in the face. Kojuurou barked, "Get back to your desks and stop wasting time!"

The door slammed close.

:::

Date Masamune stared at his term paper. His eyepatch lay abandoned on the bed.

Masamune scrolled through his phone. His school wasn't in the area, but he could always skip class. The professor always read off the class notes anyway. Masamune grinned.

He had a photo shoot tomorrow morning. Things could be dealt with afterwards.

:::

What one noticed first when entering Kojuurou's 1LDK was a sense of orderliness. The combined living and dining room was neat, with a small dining table near the spotless kitchen. A leather couch and television were placed close to the balcony. Several DVDs and a DVD player were stored in the TV stand. A neat stack of magazines took up a corner of the coffee table. The bathroom and hallway were spotless.

The bedroom, however, was vastly different. Hidden behind sliding doors was a bed. A dakimakura rested on top of the green covers. Posters and wall scrolls hung on the walls and the closet door. A bedside table supported an alarm clock and several picture frames. A calendar hung on the wall. In effect, this was the bedroom of a hardcore fanboy.

Kojuurou gazed reverently upon the name inscribed on his business card. He wasn't one to believe in luck, but today was truly exceptional. He never would have imagined that he would meet his idol outside of official events. It was truly an honour.

Kojuurou paused. He most definitely should not have approached Masamune like that. It was a disgrace to have lost his composure in front of the person he held in the highest regard. He should not have approached Masamune at all. To have taken away what little private time a public figure such as Masamune-sama had was deplorable. But his idol had seemed quite happy to see a fan.

His sister would have berated him for a mistake like that. Kojuurou shuddered. Kita's anger was not something one wanted to provoke.

Kojuurou recalled the young idol's smile.

Perhaps Masamune-sama would come by the café again.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, I know the situation is way too convenient. Oh well. Ha ha. Also, I have no clue when I'll update this next. There will definitely be a Chapter 2 though. Just that I don't know when it will be out. I have two or three other fics to update, and I need to draw art for Minicomi, and ughhh I need to stop procrastinating so much. I also want to do one of those 100 LJ prompt table things for Komasa. Orz why do I do this to myself. And I have a tendency to update really really slowly. So yeah. Don't expect too much. Sorry. So many excuses hurgh. I hate how this place refuses to let people put exclamation marks and question marks together. What is this nonsense.


	2. Prepare the Trigger

**Title:** 6SWORD – Prepare the trigger  
**Part:** 2/?  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Salaryman Katakura Kojuurou meets his idol.  
**Warnings:** Present AU. Fanboy Kojuurou.

AN: I don't know. This is a chapter where absolutely nothing happens. I'm sorry.

Historically, Date Shigezane was Masamune's cousin. Even though he never really showed up in Basara, I still think he's awesome XD Yoshinao, Samanosuke, Bunshichirou, and Magobei are those four guys in the Date army. Yoshinao's the one with the regent hair, Samanosuke's the one with the glasses, Magobei's the short chubby one that eats a lot, and Bunshichirou's the one who has a mole under one eye and looks tired all the time.

* * *

"Bon, I'm telling you, this is a bad idea." Shigezane huffed and rubbed his temples. "You don't even know the guy." Masamune craned his head back to look at the sky. "I know I can trust him. Gut instinct, you see?" His cousin groaned. "Bon, no. Your gut instinct backfires on you half the time."

A fluffy white cloud drifted by. "No worries, Shigezane. He's my fan. My fans are good people."

Shigezane threw him a bale glare. "You've only met your fans through events. Have you even taken a look at them properly? Half of them are middle-aged men! Some of these men look shifty, Bon. You should be more careful."

Masamune rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with having male fans, Shigezane. I'm telling you, it's going to work. Relax."

"Well, obviously you're going through with it no matter what I say." His cousin sighed. "What are we going to do with you, Bon?"

The park bench was warm under the clear sky.

Clouds floated by.

Shigezane let out a breath. "Obasan's going to be pissed." Getting no response, he nudged Masamune's foot. "She's gonna freak. You know that, right?" Silence. "Bon, I know you can hear me."

The bench was sturdy against Masamune's back. "Shut up and enjoy the scenery, Shigezane."

A light breeze ruffled the treetops. Birds sang back and forth. Shigezane leaned his head back, mimicking his cousin's posture. "You're skipping class right now, my dear role model idol cousin."

Masamune grinned.

:::

"And then he goes 'Are you ready guys? Let's party!'" The one with the pompadour shouted into his pen as if it was a microphone.

Samanosuke stared at him through his glasses. "Yoshinao. What are you on?"

Yoshinao waved the pen at his coworker. "Hittou! Hittou is who I'm talking about! I'm not on anything!"

"Hittou? What's that? What's Yoshinao on?" The chubby one, Magobei, asked through a mouthful of rice.

Yoshinao slammed the pen down on his desk. "I'm not on anything! Hittou! You know that idol Boss is into? That's his fan nickname! He's got three, actually. Hittou, Masamune-sama, and One Eyed Dragon. He's awesome. Even his fanclub name is awesome! 6SWORD is such a cool name for a fanclub!"

Bunshichirou squeaked.

"Slacking off during work?" Their boss's tall frame loomed behind Yoshinao and Magobei. The chubby one choked on his rice. Kojuurou stared down at them in disapproval.

Yoshinao spun around in his chair. "Boss! You agree that Hittou's awesome, right? He was so awesome in that historical drama he debuted in!" Kojuurou's expression did not change. "Historical fantasy drama, Yoshinao."

The pompadour positively quivered. "Yes! Are you going to Hittou's next event, Boss? I just applied to his fanclub this morning, but I don't know if I can get a ticket in time."

The other three employees could swear they saw Kojuurou's eyes shine. "If you are a devout follower of Masamune-sama, you will attend all his events."

Yoshinao rose halfway out of his seat. "I understand, Boss! I'll work harder to support Hittou!"

Kojuurou gave a curt nod. "You guys haven't had lunch yet, have you? Go take your lunch break. I'll see you in half an hour." He turned on his heel and left the office.

Bunshichirou glanced at the door. "…Boss is awfully lenient these past two days."

:::

When Kojuurou returned to his apartment complex in the evening, he was pleasantly greeted by the sight of a magazine in his mailbox. Masamune had recently revealed on his blog that he was appearing in this month's publication for that particular magazine.

Sitting down at the dinner table, Kojuurou opened the magazine's plastic wrap. He paused at a page and swallowed thickly. He knew the magazine was not mainstream, but he had not expected the result to be this. Or perhaps he should have expected it, having flipped through an older publication to see what it was like. But it had not occurred to him that Masamune would be dressed up like he was in the magazine spread. Or perhaps it did occur to him, but he had not dared to entertain the thought any further, refusing to debase his idol.

The black of the lace stood out against the paleness of his idol's skin, wrapping around the smooth canvas that was his thighs. Blue satin draped across the hips. His unbuttoned dress shirt was rumpled, revealing a generous expanse of skin. A black lace eyepatch complemented the ensemble. His eye gazed half-lidded out from the page. Tousled hair framed a relaxed face. Reclining on a bed, Masamune exuded a feeling of having fallen asleep while dressing.

It was more beautiful than anything Kojuurou had set eyes on.

Lately, he had noticed the addition of more improper magazines to Masamue's usual lineup. While he was glad that Masamune was getting more work and recognition, the possibility that the idol's reputation could be tarnished by the media was troubling. But if that were to happen, Kojuurou had utmost confidence that his idol will not be set back by these hindrances. He frowned. It was as if Masamune's agency was pushing for the young man to move into more risqué works.

His gaze returned to the magazine, taking in the details. The pages crinkled under his grip. Kojuurou let go of the magazine and let out a shaky breath.

He moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner. The image of creamy skin and a smoldering gaze remained in his mind. Kojuurou caught himself almost burning his food several times.

It would be difficult to sleep tonight.

:::

The next day, as Kojuurou would discover two hours into his work, would prove to be exceptionally busy, with his phone ringing every so often and office workers coming into his office to drop off documents. At 1:49 in the afternoon, he placed another document in the completed section and massaged his temples with a sigh. A tall stack of completed documents stood on the right edge of his desk, and an equally tall stack of incomplete documents was on his left, waiting to be dealt with. Kojuurou glanced at the clock. The second hand incessantly ticked forward, steadily counting down the amount of time he had to finish his work.

The incomplete stack of documents loomed.

Time for lunch.

He could get someone to deliver and file these documents while he was out. Someone like Magobei. That guy needed to do more work and eat less when he wasn't on break.

Except Magobei wasn't at his desk. "Mago went for lunch twenty minutes ago, Boss." Bunshichirou was at his desk, completing forms on the computer. Kojuurou studied the empty desk disapprovingly. It was messy.

"Tell him to file and deliver the completed documents on my desk when he comes back. I'm taking my lunch break now." Kojuurou cast another glance at the disorderly desk and nodded at Bunshichirou. "Yes sir." Receiving an affirmative, Kojuurou promptly left.

He wanted to stop taking late lunches, but the often heavy workload made it difficult to take lunch breaks anytime near noon.

The sun's glare hit Kojuurou's eyes as he left the office building. It was another sunny day. There was a small line outside the café he frequented, but it was quickly dissipating.

Sitting in his usual spot at one of the outdoor tables, he glanced at his watch. 2:01PM. Late, but he's had later lunches. This time, he had ordered curry rice.

"Yo." A voice sounded to Kojuurou's right. "Mind if I sit down?"

He looked up, and Masamune grinned at him. The idol was wearing a loose long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuurou nearly dropped his chopsticks. He stood and dipped his head in greeting. "It is an honour to see you again." He forcibly cleared his mind of any thoughts relating to lace or skin.

"No need to be so formal. Katakura-san, right? Don't let me get in the way of your lunch." Masamune plopped down in the opposite seat and grinned. "Just pretend I'm not here or something."

Kojuurou sat down as well. "I would never think of ignoring you, Masamune-sama." His idol's grin turned cheeky, "Even when my agency says fans can't approach me outside work?" Kojuurou bowed his head, "M-Masamune-sama, I apologize for my lack of tact and impudence last day. There is no excuse for the wrong I have committed."

The idol waved his hand. "Whoa. No problem. Don't get yourself stressed out over something like that. I like getting to know my fans, you see?"

Ever since he had first seen Masamune in his debut drama, Kojuurou knew that he had to support the young idol. Now, he knew with utmost conviction that his decision that day was correct. His purpose in life was to follow and support Masamune as much as he was capable of. "Masamune-sama, I thank you for your kindness."

"Like I said, no need to be so formal around me." Masamune raised an eyebrow at the rapidly cooling curry rice on the table. "That any good?"

Kojuurou looked down at his lunch. "…It's decent. I prefer their sandwiches."

"Mind if I try some?" Without waiting for a reply, Masamune pulled the tray over and picked up the spoon.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuurou watched in astonishment as the young man shoveled a spoonful of curry rice into his mouth.

"Hn, not too bad. Could be better though." The idol returned the tray to Kojuurou's side of the table. "Do you cook?"

Kojuurou's gaze returned to Masamune's face. "Yes. However, I often don't have time to do so."

Masamune brushed a stray hair out of his left eye. "Oh? I should try your cooking some time. It must be good."

Kojuurou was baffled. "How do you determine that, Masamune-sama?"

"You look like a hardworking, serious man. Even though you've got a frown on all the time, you're pretty cool, aren't you?"

Kojuurou frowned. He wasn't sure how cooking related to one's personality traits. "I am not worthy of your praise, Masamune-sama."

The young man's one eye gazed at him, as if trying to pierce into his soul. "Katakura-san-" Somewhere, a phone vibrated. Masamune dug into a pocket and pulled out his phone. A phone strap in the shape of a sword hung from it. The phone vibrated once more. "Gotta go. See you later, Katakura-san." With a wave, he was off.

Kojuurou stared after him. Truly, Masamune was full of surprises. He could not help shake the feeling that meeting the young man again in the very same place was not a coincidence. Something seemed off. Kojuurou turned back to his now cool lunch. He should not be doubting his idol.

He had a sudden urge to bring the spoon home and not wash it.

:::

"I shouldn't even be asking you this, but when will you do it?" Shigezane spun slowly in his chair.

Masamune was lying on his back on Shigezane's bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Probably after the event. It'll be a party."

His cousin sighed. "Do you even know where the guy lives, Bon?"

Masamune lifted an arm and tossed a postcard onto Shigezane's desk. "Fanmail is useful, Shigezane." He rolled onto his right side, facing his cousin. "I already scouted it out. No problem."

Shigezane read the content on the back of the postcard and flipped it over, studying the design on the front. "Why do I always go along with your crazy plans?"

"Because it's always a party, you see?" Masamune grinned.

* * *

AN: I don't know. Masamune losing his clean idol image yayyyyyy uh I mean no. What is this nonsense that I wrote. orz. Maybe I should change the part in the fic summary about "salaryman Katakura Kojuurou" into "otariiman Katakura Kojuurou". I feel like I was supposed to convey something in this chapter, but in the end I didn't. Oh well. Time to finish rewatching Season 2 yayyyy.


End file.
